Punishment
by FMASTA9
Summary: Orihime is visited in her captivity by someone who shows no mercy in torturing their victims. By FMASTA9.


**Author's notes:** I believe users on this site call this a, "one-shot." Forgive my idiocy if I am wrong. I beg of you to correct me immediately. I'm still a noob at his. Other wise enjoy and do your little comment/review/etc. thing at your leisure. (Literally, "as you wish," I am forcing...no one!")

* * *

**Punishment**

* * *

There she was, standing there in her room, staring at the unmoving moon outside her window. Her long orange hair gleamed in the moonlight that stood out from her white dress. She was Orihime Inoue, having been captured and used by Sosuke Aizen and his arrancars currently held up in the palace of Los Noches, the castle of Hueco Mundo, the realm of hollows. Her mind drifted, wondering as to where her friends were and whether they were still alive or not. The thought haunted her, and she just wanted answers. Suddenly, her door cracked. She was expecting it to be Ulquiorra, her current keeper coming back to check up on her. What she saw, however, caught her off guard and made her gasp in disbelief. "Well, well, look at this, quite the find if I do say so my self," the eerie voice whispered from behind the door. A tall, longhaired man wearing an eye patch on his left eye stood in the entrance, his creepy smile made her frozen with fear. Nnoitra Jiruga, espada number 5, who had never been in her room while she was there now stood before her. Orihime wondered if something had happened to Ulquiorra, or if the switch was intentional. "What do you want," Orihime questioned her uninvited guest. His eerie smile widened. "Forgive my manners, I am espada number 5, Nnoitra Jiruga, and you can refer to me as master from now on," he said cruelly. Orihime was terrified of this man for obvious reasons and just wanted to run away, but realized she was unable to do so. Her room had one door, and Nnoitra stood square in front of it, so there was no escape for her without getting injured or killed. "Wha-what do you want?" "Oh, so Ulquiorra has yet to teach you manners of address, huh," Nnoitra exclaimed, his grin grew even more when he chuckled, "I guess if you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself, in this case, I'll be the one teaching the lesson." He took another step in and closed the door behind him. Orihime backed up to the wall, cowering before the towering figure staring eerily at her as her heart began to race. "What was he going to do," was her current thought, and she feared the possibilities. Nnoitra let out another ominous chuckle before Orihime found herself lifted into the air by her mouth. She cried in pain for he was squeezing rather hard. "Sorry, but you were breathing so heavily I just had to shut you up!" Orihime muffled behind his skinny fingers, begging him to put her down to no avail. "Hmm," Nnoitra looked at her up and down, "you've got a nice body, little girl, mind if I play with it for a little bit, I promise to be gentle!" She hinted the sarcasm in his voice, amazed at how cruel he was. In a matter o f seconds, Orihime was bound in chains on the floor, a cloth stuffed in her mouth. "We can't be making much noise now can we," Nnoitra spoke arrogantly behind his teeth whilst looking at the door. She tried and tried to tell him to stop, but the cloth was making it difficult. "Oh, what's wrong, I'm just teaching you a lesson!" Nnoitra squeezed her cheeks as a tear ran down it. "Didn't Ulquiorra teach you 'anything'? I know, let's make this more interesting! I'm going to relay some info for ya," Nnoitra spoke eager to torment her. "What you're looking at is the ultimate espada…and the killer of Yasutora Sado!" Orihime's eyes widened as she gasped behind the cloth. Standing before her was Chad's killer, about to torture her via unknown means. Another tear ran down her face as overwhelming fear filled her heart. "Yessss, that's it, show me more despair, I'm loving every minute of it!" Orihime just wanted him to stop, but inside she knew he was only getting started. She wished Ulquiorra were here instead, after all, he was tolerable. She let out another muffled gasp when a sword, bigger than it's master, appeared in Nnoitra's hand. "Shall we begin?" His smile bearing even more of his bleach white teeth. The huge sword came to rest at Orihime's chest. She shook her head in defiance of his actions, for the fear of death was present in her mind at the sight of the giant cleaver. The blade made a stabbing motion and stopped an inch from her face. The motion ripped her dress clean in half, revealing her underwear and some skin on her chest. She started to breathe heavily as another tear ran down her face. She was chained to the floor, unable to move, unable to speak, practically naked, an enormous sword hovering an inch from her face, wielded by the cruelest person she ever met in her life. "Things could not get any worse," was her present thought. How wrong she was. "Now. Let's see how your body will respond when I use as a play toy! I must admit, I've never seen a human in such pure desperation for their life. I say, how exciting!" Nnoitra's words trumped her heavy breathing and resistant muffles in volume. He reached a long, skinny hand towards her exposed chest, ignoring her terrified expression. He was about to defile her, and she had no say in the matter. Orihime never felt so helpless in her life, she just closed her eyes in anticipation for the atrocity to be done on her and prayed it would be over soon…but it never came. A slashing sound, the sound of spilling blood, and a panicked scream reached her ears. She opened her eyes at the sight she considered a miracle. A pale figure stood in the doorway, glaring at the panicking Nnoitra, holding his blood gushing shoulder, his right arm lay severed on the floor. A ball of fire burst from the newly arrived stranger's finger and engulfed the severed arm, disintegrating it. The only thing louder than the crackling fire was Nnoitra's screams of anguish at the loss of his arm. "What the hell, is this punishment common around here?" He turned around to face his foe. It was Ulquiorra, having arrived conveniently just in time to stop Nnoitra from doing something stupid, as well as suicidal. Disobeying Lord Aizen meant death for anyone and everyone. "Lord Aizen wishes to see you, Nnoitra." As per usual, Ulquiorra's tone was depressingly calm. Perhaps because he was one rank above him, or that he was confident in his abilities to hold his own, he showed no fear in confronting his cruel ally, who was both taller and seemed to have more brute force to him than Ulquiorra did himself. "Girl, heal my arm, quickly! Do it now!" A pale hand rested on Nnoitra's shoulder, that of which's arm wasn't missing. "He wishes to see you 'now', Nnoitra." Nnoitra scowled at his fellow espada and walked out the door, annoyed at what just happened. Ulquiorra turned his eyes to her, and then proceeded to break the chains and cloth that bound her to the floor. Orihime was covered with a blanket and set on the couch, still shaking from the horrifying experience. "I will arrange for a hot meal and a new pair of clothes. Security for this room will increase as well, as to avoid this kind of incident in the future." With that, Ulquiorra left the room. She burst into tears, wishing for her friends to hurry up and save her from this god-awful place. Calming herself down, she decided right then and there to believe in her friends, to have faith that they will win their battles and rescue her. Until then, she would wait, and pray for everyone's safety, for were all espada like Nnoitra, they would surely need it.


End file.
